Spyro the Dragon: Assassin Assocation
by inkflamer
Summary: Spyro and Cynder go to fight the Assassin Assocation and meet new friends and allies and uncover a secret order that will change everything. Rated T for violence, language, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

The Assassin Assocation

My new fanfiction which would have been a prequel to the first but because it didn't make sense, i had to delete it. This new fanfiction takes place after the death of Inkflamer and the rise of the Assassin Assocation and after Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor. They will be a crossover after this. Please read and review.

The Mason Man

Spyro woke up in the middle of the night and stretched his wings and yawned. He looked at the field he was in and sighed, "To bad me and Cynder are the only ones here, it would be nice if other dragons or animals here". He started to fly when something caught his tail. "Cynder, let it go", Complained the purple dragon as he was trying to fly. Cynder was half asleep but she held his tail tight. "We're the only ones here",

Replied the black dragon, "there's nothing else to do here and it's the middle of the night, let's go to sleep". Spyro saw that Cynder wouldn't let go so he landed and planted his feet on the ground and layed down. The last thing he saw was Cynder smiling at him.

One hour later, "Spyro, I love you",

Said Cynder, who was talking in her sleep. Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, a figure with a sledgehammer was talking to a hologram. "Yess, Lord Montressor, the dragons will be here", Said the figure, "this will be my greatest achievement, killing the two dragons". Montressor spoke in a calm voice,

"Make sure they die in the night and bash their skulls in. Then find the P and R key and return to me, Med". Med looked around and hummed a little before answering with a simple word, "Okay". The hologram ended and Med started to walk, carrying his sledgehammer bashing trees and heading south.

When the sun was starting to rise, Med looked at it and started to speak to himself, "Damn it, I have to fight them in the sun. Montressor might kill me but at least the dragons would be taken care of".

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder were walking together when they found a fountain made out of bones. "It would be nice if I had a skull but I'm not strong enough to get one", Cynder spoke while laying down and looking at Spyro, "could you get one for me". She got up and started to move towards the fountain and weakly tried to pull one out. She looked at Spyro who was moving towards the fountain and pulled one of the skulls out and gave it to her.

"Thank you", commented Cynder, "now I need string to make a necklace". Spyro started to look at the fountain and noticed a key that is shaped like a R. "Hey Cynder",Yelled Spyro, "Yes", Replied Cynder, "Look at this key". Cynder, carrying the skull and some string walked towards Spyro who was looking at the sun with the key in his paw. Cynder looked at the key but said nothing as Spyro put the key in the fountain and walked away.

Meanwhile, Med was still travelling south when something hit him. "Wait a minute, the dragons are north and wait this compass is wrong so north must be... ahh, what the.. ahh, what is hitting me". He looked around and up and down but saw nothing. "Must be my imaganation, I think. I should be heading... ahh, what the fuck is hitting me". Med walked around for a little and closed his eyes and ran with his hammer hitting his armor and fell in a ditch.

Cynder made a necklace and put the key in the skull's eyes and ran up to Spyro but couldn't catch up. "Spyro", Panted Cynder, "why aren't you going to pick up this key"? Spyro didn't turn around but replied, " We just defeated Malefor, so I don't want to fight another battle right now and...", he cut off. "And what", questioned Cynder?

"And I didn't want to lose...", He stopped but continued when he saw her smile, "you". "We wouldn't have lost each other, and if we both died, we would have been together still". She hugged Spyro and kissed him on the mouth and was almost done until he put his front paws and her back and it continued for a while.

Back to Med, who was climbing up the ditch that he fell in, was almost done when he saw a figure wearing a black robe that was laughing at him. "Lord Inkflamer", gasped Med, who was amazed because Inkflamer had died a few months ago, "is that really you supreme lord". He threw sand at the figure but when it hit, the figure dissapeared. Med again spoke to himself, " My imaganation must be playing with me again", he swung his sledgehammer at himself and didn't feel pain, "that'll teach it to toy with me again" and he headed west for some reason.

Spyro and Cynder were walking together again when Spyro thought to himself, "I wonder if we'll get off of this barren, hellish horrible wasteland". "Maybe we'll fight our way through hordes of undead and find a gate", replied the black dragon, "and maybe the othe"..., "Cynder, how did you read my mind". "I've had that ability for a while now". Spyro turned to Cynder but turned back around because Cynder ment everything to him and he didn't want to lose her. "We should proberly sleep because the sun is setting", suggested Spyro when he and Cynder yawned. But Cynder objected to him and she continued to walk until she bumped into a man. Both Cynder and the man spoke the same words at the same time,

" I'm sorry stranger". The man spoke first, "My name is Mason Master Med and I am with the Assassin Assocation, so could you tell me where I can find two dragons named Spyro and Cynder so I can bash their skulls in". Cynder, wanting to kill him now but decided to trap him, led him to a forest and read Spyro's mind to tell him about Med. "Okay, so I will slash his legs and you go for his stomach", questioned Spyro who was running silently behind Med. Cynder replied with a simple "yes".

Med follow Cynder toward a forest and when she stopped, he realized that she was the only one in the planet beside him and was about to swing his steel sledgehammer at Cynder when Spyro slashed his legs. Med screamed a little then Cynder lunged at his stomach and drove her claws into it and then Spyro slashed his back with his tail and drove his claws into Med's upper back and held him while Cynder yelled at him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT IS THE ASSASSIN ASSOCATION?"

Med started to laugh while shadowed blood came from his wounds and he had lost all feelings in his legs and back, "As I said before, I am Mason Master Med and the Assassin Assocation is a group of shadowed humans and one shadowed dragon that kill for our leader, Montressor De Luevon and I see that you are holding the R key for PRISMT organization".

Spyro and Cynder let him go and he fell into the ground while he was still holding his sledgehammer. He said his final words before he swung his hammer, "Goodbye" and then he dropped the hammer on his head and his shadowed skull burst wide open and shadowed blood sprayed the areas around him. "That was anti-climatic", said a disappointed Cynder, "I wanted a fight and him to die with his stomach wide open". Spyro looked at her and replied,

"Me too, but he did tell us something about a new villain". "Montressor De Luevon, Luevon sounds familar". "When did you hear that"?

"Malefor was talking to a man whose last name was Luevon". " The Assassin Assocation, sounds like we have to leave this planet and hunt them all down". "Yes but how will we get of this planet"? Cynder's question puzzled Spyro. He hadn't thought of a way to get off of the planet until he saw something come out of the clouds in the darkness. It was a faint figure, but he was sure that is could get him off the planet. "Hey Cynder, look at this". Cynder could see it and was ready to fly until Spyro put his paw on one of her wings.

"We'll walk there, Cynder", said Spyro who was smiling and already walking towards the figure, "and off topic, nice necklace". Cynder walked towards him and put her paw on the necklace and the two were walking together to get off the planet, battle the Assassin Assocation and uncover an anchient order that nobody thought existed.

Next Chapter: We have a problem

The first Chapter is done and will be a few days until I make the second one. The next will include the first fight against an assassin assocation member. Read & Review and I am trying to get at least 40 positive reviews at the end of the month. until next time


	2. We have a problem

The Assassin Assocation

The second Chapter of this fanfiction will introduce another O.C character of mine. Please read and review. I think this is longer than the first.

Disclaimer: Note that I don't own any characters in this fanfic except for my O.C's, which are the majority of.

This will incluede a fight between Spyro and Cynder Against another Assassin Assocation commander.

We Have a problem

The moon was bright and beautiful but the two dragons didn't get the opportunity to see it because they were heading for the faint figure to get off the planet and battle the Assassin Assocation. They were walking until Cynder started to slow down and and fell into the ground and fell asleep. "Cynder, come", Complained Spyro, who wanted to get out of the planet, "we don't have time to sleep, we hav.." and then he fell asleep. Both dragons were asleep and the figure was flying in a weird pattern.

First, it flew south, then east, then west, then down, up, west, north and zigzag until it ran out of fuel and landed 3 miles from Spyro and Cynder's location. Then, a bomb went off with tremendous force that it woke the dragons up. "Was that from the figure or something else", Questioned Spyro, who got massive amounts of dirt on him. Cynder was wiping dust and sand from her eyes and licking the skull necklace clean. She looked around for a while until a piece of debris was about to smash her and Spyro's chest and skull.

Watching the aftermath of the bomb and seeing the debris that was about to kill the two dragons, a clothed figure moved his hand and took control of the debris and threw it out into the sky. Cynder got a look at the clothed figure and tapped Spyro's shoulder, "Spyro, look at that". She pointed to it and Spyro looked but saw nothing.

"There must still be sand in your eyes, I don't see anything Cynder". "I swear I saw someth..". "Come on Cynder, lets find that figure and get out of here", suggested Spyro. Cynder looked at the spot but found nothing. The figure then appeared behind them and disappeared in a flash. "Maybe it was something in my head", thought Cynder, " but that debris didn't just stop, I saw it". She then ran to Spyro who was getting the dirt off of him. Spyro had just finished getting all of the dirt off of him when a thought hit him,

"Fuck, the bomb could have destroyed are only way out of this place". All of his hope was gone and he knew he and Cynder would stay on the planet until they die until he saw the figure, now it looked like a flying disc with rockets. "Cynder", mumbled Spyro, " I found the ship". "We should go there now", replied the black dragoness. Both took off and flew toward the ship and after dodging the spotlights that the disc sent out, they found their way to the top which had no roof. "Be careful", warned the purple dragon, " there could be a trap around here".

" Relax", said the calm dragoness not noticing a wire in front of her, "we dealt with stuff like this or you have, so we have nothing to worry ab..". She tripped the wire and an alarm went off, "Intruders, intruders, destroy all intruders". Both dragons looked at the alarm and spoke and the same time, "Damn". Spyro looked to the left and saw a door opening and twenty armored soldiers appeared armed with swords. One of them shouted,

"Die for the Assassin assocation", and another shouted, "GET THE DRAGONS AND RIP THEIR HEARTS OUT". One of the soldiers looked around and saw that there was only one dragon in the area and called out to his fellow troops, "Where's the black one". They looked around and saw only Spyro, not Cynder. One soldier suggested that they look outside of the disc.

"All right", said all of the other soldiers and soon they all jumped out and activated their jetpacks and then the one that suggested that they look outside pulled out his gun and shot every single soldier died and fell into the sand and some were impaled by trees and debris. Then, that one soldier went back in the disc and confronted Spyro. Then the soldier started to laugh.

Spyro asked the soldier who wouldn't shoot him, "Why did you kill all of the soldiers and not me"? The soldier stopped laughing and spoke the answer in a female voice, "Because I wouldn't want to destroy the Assassin Assocation without you". "Cynder". "Yes, I found out how to take over peoples' bodies, now how do I get out". Spyro started laughing, "You don't know how get". "No and stop laughing", replied Cynder, who was trying to get out, "at least I can take over someones body and ah I found it". Cynder then was getting out of the soldiers body by moving out of his stomach. She got out and the soldier died.

"Finally", screamed the black dragoness, "I'm out of thi...". "Now", interrupted Spyro, "how do will activate the disc or ship without the soldiers because", he looked at control panel, "without them, we can't get ship into orbit". Cynder looked at the control panel and moved towards it and began pressing buttons randomly. Spyro tried to stop here but another ship came in. A person came out of the other ship and shouted to the dragons through a bull horn "GIVE UP, THIS IS RIVETIER REDDING OF THE BUILDING ASSASSIN ASSOCATION OF THE ASSASSIN ASSOCATION, SO PAWS, HANDS, CLAWS UP AND GET READY HAVE YOUR INSIDES OUT".

"IS THAT A FUCKING THREAT MR. REDDING", shouted Cynder, " BECAUSE WE KILLED MASON MASTER MED AND WILL BEAT YOUR ASS TO THE GROUND". Spyro whispered to Cynder, "we didn't kill Med, he killed himself". "I know, I just want to scare him and then we kill him". "Okay", interuppted Rivetier Redding, who was just beside them, " I will just take what I need". He said one word and then two sleep darts came out of his ship and stuck on Spyro and Cynder. Both dragons were falling asleep and the last thing was Redding saying, "Good night".

On the ship, which was named The Fucking Rivets, Spyro and Cynder woke up when an intercom called them, "Go and see the boss who is inside of the command center and before you ask, the command center is where the electric currents go". Cynder was trying to break the walls when Spyro slashed her. "Stop", yelled Spyro, "we're in space". "Thank you", said Cynder sarcastically, "i'm bleeding now". "Well, you shouldn't have tried to break the walls and I don't know how to stop bleeding". "We should continue before I die of blood loss". "Okay, and you won't die of blood loss. I wouldn't accept that".

Those last words that he said made her smile a little bit. She touched the skull which didn't break and Spyro stopped the bleeding by rubbing his wings on her side and blew fire at it. "DAMN", yelled Cynder, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT".

"I did that to burn the flesh and warm the blood", objected Spyro, who finished and was looking at an electric current. He tapped Cynder and pointed to the current, "You think we should follow it"? She shrugged and Spyro continued, "so we don't follow it and go in another direction". She and Spyro moved towards another direction, not following the electric current and the intercom that followed them until someone yelled through a door, "PLEASE, NO DON'T DO IT", and them that someone screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO".

"We should help anyone in their", Questioned Cynder, who was wanting to help that person. "Yes", replied Spyro who was breaking down the door by blasting it with his earth breath. When he was finished, a bleeding skull with hair came out following a body. Spyro looked at the room and saw something blinking. "Ahh Cynder", Mumbled Spyro. "Yes", which was Cynder's reply. "We have a problem". "What". Cynder moved towards Spyro and looked at the blinking object, which was a Bomb. Both dragons backed up and ran into an open door.

Cynder noticed it and said, "We should have gone in here in the first place, right Spyro, um Spyro". Spyro was looking at something in the shadows. Cynder pushed him, "Why didn't the bomb go off". The two seconds after she said that an explosion happened and the ship started to fall down. "We have a problem", shouted the person on the intercom, " the ship is about to crash into the planet Earth, so brace yourself and put on your mask that allows you to breathe into space and allows you to use your mouth freely.

Two masks came down and Spyro and Cynder quickly put the things on. Cynder looked at it as soon as she put it on and mumbled, "I want mine in black". A black mask came down and she put it on after throwing the first one down. "Are you ready", asked Spyro. "Yes, I am", answered Cynder, who was calm but Spyro could see that she was nervous. "Okay, we destroy the wall and then we will...". "NOT SO FAST", Yelled Rivetier Redding, armed with a rivet gun that looked like a minigun,

"YOU WON'T GET OUT, MONTRESSOR WOULDN'T ALLOW IT. So now I will FILL YOU FULL OF RIVETS UNTIL MY ASS IS HURTS". He was charging his rivet gun and Spyro and Cynder were ready. Cynder looked at Spyro, "Was that a threat", she asked. Spyro shrugged and both looked at Redding who was full of anger. The gun was ready and Redding laughed until he shouted, "NOW DIE". He fired the gun and multiple rivets came out. Spyro and Cynder dodged them all and Spyro fired icicles at Redding but the rivets blocked them all. Cynder got behind him and began to slash his feet.

Redding screamed but kicked Cynder in the head and turned to fire until Spyro shot a bolt of electricity at him and his gun temporaily shut down. "Damn", he said and Cynder stabbed his stomach with her tail. He punched her and Spyro burned him and Cynder shot posion in his eyes. Redding backed away and finding that his gun was ready and he was about to fire when Cynder stabbed his foot and he aimed the rivet gun at the ceiling. He accidently fired at the ceiling and then one rivet came down and landed on his skull and down until it hit his stomach. He started bleeding shadow blood and said nothing for a few seconds until he gave his last words, " We have a problem" and then he fell on his gun and was impaled by it.

Cynder looked at his dead body and Spyro and spoke with a calm voice, " I hope that our next Assassin Assocation member will be more longer". Spyro said nothing and looked at the rivet gun and positioned it towards a wall. Cynder said nothing as Spyro charged the gun and fired it at the wall. The wall crumbled and fell and the body of Rivetier Redding was sucked into space and floated away. "Lets go", said Spyro as he took off and flew with Cynder following. They headed to Earth, not fearing space becuause of their masks let them and not noticing the figure that appeared behind them. The same figure that stopped the debris and the same figure that caused this whole problem.

Next Chapter: Welcome to...

The second chapter of this fanfic is done. Read and Review and could anybody tell me what place on earth Spyro and Cynder should land and explore. The next chapter will include the first recurring Assassin Assocation member. Like before, until next time


End file.
